The conventional method for providing curvature or radius to shapes constructed of wood or other materials bonded by adhesive is to use a gluing process in which adjacent pieces are edge screwed together to obtain proper gluing pressures or to employ a process in which a jig, mold, or other form is utilized in conjunction with powerful presses to squeeze laminations into the desired shape. Such methods require painstaking hand labor or large capital investment in order to produce complex shapes involving compound curves.
The present invention relates to a novel process for the gluing together of free form shapes which dispenses with the necessity for molds, forms, clamps, or presses.